


Galactic Dad Day

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Anakin gets a surprise from Ahsoka for a holiday he'd never really thought about until now.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Galactic Dad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!

Anakin was sitting on the couch in the living room of his and Ahsoka’s quarters, reading various articles about podracing and holofilms on his datapad, when Ahsoka came into the room.

“Hey, Master,” she said.

Anakin looked up at her. “Hey, Snips, how are ya?”

“I’m good,” she said.

Anakin nodded and went back to his article, vaguely aware of Ahsoka walking slowly in a circle around the couch, trailing her fingers over the fabric. After a moment, she stopped near him.

After another moment, Anakin noticed something waving around in front of his face.

He looked up.

Ahsoka was waving her hand in front of him. In it, she held a little box.

“Here,” she said.

Anakin looked at the box, then at his Padawan. “For me?”

She nodded. “Mm-hm.”

“Well… thank you,” he said uncertainly, taking the box and inspecting it. It was just paper, folded and taped into a box shape. He shook it, wondering what was inside, but he couldn’t hear anything.

He looked at back up at Ahsoka, who was watching him expectantly.

“It’s, um… a very nice box,” he said. It really was very well-made, the folds neat and crisp, the angles perfectly perpendicular, the edges folded on themselves for durability.

She gave a small smile. “You can keep stuff in it.”

“Oh,” Anakin said. He turned his attention back to the box.

He took the little lid between his fingers and carefully lifted it off.

There was nothing in the box.

He frowned and brought it closer, looking more closely.

Then he saw little letters written neatly across the bottom of the inside of the box.

_Somewhere to keep all your loose screws ;)_

Anakin looked up at Ahsoka. “Loose screws?”

“Yeah. You know, like when you’re taking something apart and you don’t want to lose all the little pieces?”

“Okay. Okay, sure, Snips, that’s what you meant by ‘loose screws.’”

“Yeah. Totally,” she said, trying (and failing) to hide her smirk.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Well… thanks.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. “No problem, you’re welcome.”

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Anakin looked at the box again before looking up at Ahsoka. “Uh… not that I don’t appreciate it, but is there a particular reason you made me a box for holding screws?”

“Well, um… I heard it’s… Galactic Dad Day. Today. So…” she looked down, her stripes darkening. “I made that. For you, since… you’re kinda like my dad.”

Oh.

Well, that was one way to interpret the relationship of Master and Padawan.

But this particular Master wasn’t her dad.

He couldn’t even come close.

Dads did things like… teach kids about life, protect them, give hugs when they got hurt.

Anakin did things like cutting up droids and doing crazy stunts in anything that flew.

Dads were supposed to be good examples. Which (if he was being honest) Anakin wasn’t.

But if Anakin wasn’t Ahsoka’s dad, who was?

He was probably somewhere on Shili and hadn’t seen her for the last decade or so. _Anakin_ was the one who was practically raising Ahsoka.

 _He_ taught her.

 _He_ protected her. Well, he tried his best, anyway.

And she didn’t really ask for hugs that often, but Anakin knew he would gladly give her as many hugs as it took to keep her feeling safe and… loved. And then probably a few more just because.

He was the closest thing she had to a parent figure.

He was her dad.

As he sat there, pondering, Ahsoka took his silence the wrong way.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, subconsciously curling in on herself. “That’s not… that’s weird, and the Code…”

Anakin laughed softly. “No, it’s fine. It’s… it’s great.”

Her eyes shyly came up to meet his. “Really?”

“Really,” Anakin said, giving her a smile. Not a smirk, a real smile. “Ahsoka, I am honored that you think of me that way. Thank you.”

A smile broke out on Ahsoka’s face and before Anakin knew it, she was hugging him, squeezing her arms around his middle, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Anakin chuckled and gently hugged her back, careful of the paper box still in his hand. “Love you too, Snips.”

She just made a happy noise and hugged him tighter.

Anakin smiled and looked at the box again, rereading the little note at the bottom.

And this time, he noticed the heart Ahsoka had drawn for him underneath the words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more dad Anakin, stay tuned for a fic I'm planning with Anakin and Padmé and the twins...


End file.
